Ferengi Alliance
The Ferengi Alliance was the governing body of the Ferengi race in Star Trek. Originating from the planet Ferenginar in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy, the Alliance was dedicated to the promotion of Ferengi profit and commerce. For over 10,000 years, the Ferengi have maintained a capitalist society where virtually everything is centred around the acquisition of material wealth. Overview The Ferengi Alliance is believed to have been established some 10,000 years ago. Compared to Human history, the Ferengi developed many features of a modern economy earlier, already having currency, banking, speculative investments and a unified global economy by around 2700 BC. An important event of early Ferengi history was the creation of the Rules of Acquisition, a set of directives around which all modern Ferengi society would be based. While the Rules of Acquisition enshrined fundamental principles of Ferengi society, such as greed and materialism, Ferengi history avoided atrocities such as slavery, concentration camps, and interstellar wars. However, their social evolution would create a society that was far from being liberal, with extreme sexism denying females most fundamental rights. Government Domestically, advancement in Ferengi government was based on bribery and patronage. A Ferengi who aspired to a higher position in any government agency was expected to earn a large profit not just for himself but for his superiors. Even seeking an audience with a senior government official required a donation (bribe) of gold-pressed latinum. The Grand Nagus The Grand Nagus is the head of government and head of state for the Ferengi Alliance. The Grand Nagus is generally the richest man in the heavily capitalistic Ferengi society, ruling the Alliance with his vast portfolia from the Chamber of Opportunity in the Tower of Commerce, located in the Ferengi capital, the Sacred Marketplace. Every prominent Ferengi businessman seeks to do business with the Nagus, whose authority is backed by the Ferengi Bill of Opportunities. The Grand Nagus lives in the Nagal Residence on Ferenginar. When travelling offworld, the Nagus uses the Ferengi vessel FMS'' Wealth'' as his personal transport. Grand Nagi may be installed by, and made to assume office upon the deaths of, their immediate predecessors, and can also be appointed to the position by the Ferengi Commerce Authority, which also reserves the right to remove unstable Nagi from office. A Grand Nagus with little sense for business risks assassination. When a Grand Nagus has been found incapable of discharging the duties of his office, the FCA may appoint an Acting Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance until its Board of Liquidators determine whether or not the Nagus is fit to return to duty. If not, the Board may then appoint a new Grand Nagus. Institutions Despite a strong spirit of laissez-faire regarding commerce, the Alliance maintained numerous agencies to regulate Ferengi business and trade. Though ostensibly created to oversee Ferengi business practices and ensure adherence to regulation, these agencies appeared to be constructed as much to create opportunities for graft, bribery and corruption as any legitimate purpose. The Ferengi Commerce Authority was an agency of the Alliance concerned with business practices and the enforcement of trade under Ferengi Trade By-Laws and Code. Agents of the FCA were known as Liquidators, led by the Board of Liquidators, all of whose offices were located on the 40th floor of the Tower of Commerce in the Sacred Marketplace on Ferenginar. The Tower was the tallest building in the Ferengi Alliance. Foreign relations Generally, the Ferengi Alliance stayed neutral in the politics of the galaxy, since the Ferengi were solely interested in profit and making enemies diminished possible business opportunities. In the spirit of free enterprise, most Ferengi business ventures were made without the knowledge of the government. As a result, while a number of hostile conflicts occurred between the Federation and the Ferengi in the 2360s, the Ferengi Alliance itself was not considered responsible. The Ferengi Alliance has never actually fought in any large-scale interstellar war, which some Ferengi consider an accomplishment which makes it morally superior to the other Alpha Quadrant powers. Generally, when the Ferengi Alliance comes into conflict with another galactic power, they peacefully apply economic pressure using their considerable financial resources (raising or lowering trade restrictions, etc.) until they can force the other power to agree to a peace treaty at the negotiation table, preferably one in the Alliance's favour. The Ferengi Alliance maintained official neutrality during the Dominion War, though it believed its natural business interests to lie with the Alpha Quadrant powers. Similarly, during the Occupation of Bajor the Ferengi took no sides and traded equally with the Cardassians and Bajorans. The official practice of neutrality, however, did not guarantee the Alliance favorable relations with all races. The Klingons were known to despise Ferengi in almost all circumstances, despite no history of bad relations between the two governments. However, even as a neutral power, the economic might of the Ferengi Alliance gave them significant influence in the galaxy. Military While the Ferengi were known throughout the Alpha Quadrant to be cowardly and physically weaker than most races, violence was not a complete stranger to Ferengi society; the Alliance did have a military force, though it functioned more like a mercenary group than a national army as, like all Ferengi professional bodies, was focused on profit above all else. The military was used to protect the business ventures of various Ferengi entrepreneurs, not to wage war. A Marauder was usually commanded by a DaiMon who was authorized to open new trade negotiations on behalf of the Alliance. Rank was indicated by insignia on the Ferengi uniform but also by small green tattoos on the right part of the forehead. The tattoo consisted of the Ferengi logo and depending on rank, additional chevrons next to the logo. A DaiMon's tattoo consisted of the logo and two chevrons. The Rules of Acquisition The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition are a collection of two hundred and eighty-five sayings that form the basis of Ferengi philosophy. There are currently over 400 rules, having been added to over the centuries since the original set of rules were written by Gint, the first of the Grand Nagi. Though they have become the sacred texts of Ferengi culture, it is suspected by some that the Rules of Acquisition were initially written as a marketing ploy and merely offered suggestions on how Ferengi ought to live, but were called "rules" since "Suggestions of Acquisition" wouldn't have as great an impact on the Ferengi cultural mindset. Known Rules All known Rules of Acquisition from Star Trek's alpha and beta canons have been listed here. * Rule #1 - Once you have their money... never give it back. * Rule #2 - The best deal is the one that brings the most profit. * Rule #3 - Never spend more for an acquisition than you have to. * Rule #5 - Always exaggerate your estimates. * Rule #6 - Never allow family to stand in the way of opportunity. * Rule #7 - Keep your ears open. * Rule #8 - Small print leads to large risk. * Rule #9 - Opportunity plus instinct equals profit. * Rule #10 - Greed is eternal. * Rule #13 - Anything worth doing is worth doing for money. * Rule #14 - Sometimes the quickest way to find profits is to let them find you. * Rule #15 - Dead men close no deals. * Rule #16 - A deal is a deal... until a better one comes along. * Rule #17 - A contract is a contract is a contract... but only between Ferengi. * Rule #18 - A Ferengi without profit is no Ferengi at all. * Rule #19 - Satisfaction is NOT guaranteed. * Rule #20 - He who dives under the table today lives to profit tomorrow. * Rule #21 - Never place friendship above profit. * Rule #22 '''- A wise man can hear profit on the wind. * '''Rule #23 - Nothing is more important than your health... except your money. * Rule #27 - There's nothing more dangerous than an honest businessman. * Rule #29 - What's in it for me? * Rule #30 - Confidentiality equals profit. * Rule #31 - Never make fun of a Ferengi's mother. Insult something he cares about instead. * Rule #33 - It never hurts to suck up to the boss. * Rule #34 - War is good for business. * Rule #35 - Peace is good for business. * Rule #37 - The earliest investor reaps the most interest. * Rule #39 - Don't tell customers more than they need to know. * Rule #40 - She can touch your lobes, but never your latinum. * Rule #41 - Profit is its own reward. * Rule #43 - Feed your greed, but not enough to choke it. * Rule #44 - Never confuse wisdom with luck. * Rule #45 - Expand or die. * Rule #47 - Don't trust a man wearing a better suit than your own. * Rule #48 - The bigger the smile, the sharper the knife. * Rule #52 - Never ask when you can take. * Rule #53 - Never trust anybody taller than you. * Rule #54 - Rate divided by time equals profit. * Rule #55 - Take joy from profit, and profit from joy. * Rule #57 - Good customers are as rare as latinum--Treasure them. * Rule #58 - There is no substitute for success. * Rule #59 - Free advice is seldom cheap. * Rule #60 - Keep your lies consistent. * Rule #62 - The riskier the road, the greater the profit. * Rule #63 - Work is the best therapy... at least for your employees. * Rule #65 - Win or lose, there's always Huyperian beetle snuff. * Rule #66 - Someone's always got bigger ears. * Rule #68 - Risk doesn't always equal reward. * Rule #69 - Ferengi are not responsible for the stupidity of other races. * Rule #74 - Knowledge equals profit. * Rule #75 - Home is where the heart is... but the stars are made of latinum. * Rule #76 - Every once in a while, declare peace. It confuses the hell out of your enemies. * Rule #77 - If you break it, I'll charge you for it! * Rule #79 - Beware of the Vulcan greed for knowledge. * Rule #82 - The flimsier the product, the higher the price. * Rule #85 - Never let the competition know what you're thinking. * Rule #87 - Learn the customer's weaknesses, so that you can better take advantage of him. * Rule #88 - Vengeance will cost you everything. * Rule #89 - Better to lose some profit and live than lose all profit and die. * Rule #92 - There are many paths to profit. * Rule #94 - Females and finances don't mix. * Rule #97 - Enough... is never enough. * Rule #98 - Every man has his price. * Rule #99 - Trust is the biggest liability of all. * Rule #100 - When it's good for business, tell the truth. * Rule #101 - Profit trumps emotion. * Rule #102 - Nature decays, but latinum lasts forever. * Rule #103 - Sleep can interfere with opportunity. * Rule #104 - Faith moves mountains... of inventory. * Rule #106 - There's no honour in poverty. * Rule #108 - Hope doesn't keep the lights on. * Rule #109 - Dignity and an empty sack is worth the sack. * Rule #110 - Exploitation begins at home. * Rule #111 - Treat people in your debt like family... Exploit them. * Rule #112 - Never have sex with the boss' sister. * Rule #113 - Always have sex with the boss. * Rule #117 - You can't free a fish from water. * Rule #121 - Everything is for sale, even friendship. * Rule #123 - Even a blind man can recognise the glow of latinum. * Rule #125 - You can't make a deal if you're dead. * Rule #135 - Listen to secrets, but never repeat them. * Rule #139 - Wives serve, brothers inherit. * Rule #141 - Only fools pay retail. * Rule #144 - There's nothing wrong with charity... as long as it winds up in your pocket. * Rule #147 - People love the bartender. * Rule #151 - Even when you're the customer, sell yourself. * Rule #153 - Sell the sizzle, not the steak. * Rule #162 - Even in the worst of times, someone turns a profit. * Rule #168 - Whisper your way to success. * Rule #177 - Know your enemies... but do business with them always. * Rule #181 - Not even dishonesty can tarnish the shine of profit. * Rule #183 - When life hands you ungaberries, make detergent. * Rule #184 - A Ferengi waits to bid until his opponents have exhausted themselves. * Rule #189 - Let others keep their reputation. You keep their money. * Rule #190 - Hear all, trust nothing. * Rule #192 - Never cheat a Klingon... unless you're sure you can get away with it. * Rule #193 - Trouble comes in threes. * Rule #194 - It's never too late to fire the staff. * Rule #199 - Location, location, location. * Rule #200 - A Ferengi chooses no side but his own. * Rule #202 - The justification for profit is profit. * Rule #203 - New customers are like razor-toothed greeworms. They can be succulent, but sometimes they bite back. * Rule #208 - Sometimes the only thing more dangerous than a question is an answer. * Rule #211 - Employees are the rungs on the ladder of success. Don't hesitate to step on them. * Rule #212 - A good lie is easier to believe than the truth. * Rule #214 - Never negotiate on an empty stomach. * Rule #216 - Never gamble with a telepath. * Rule #217 - Always know what you're buying. * Rule #218 - Sometimes what you get for free costs entirely too much. * Rule #219 - Possession is eleven-tenths of the law! * Rule #223 - Beware the man who doesn't take time for oo-mox. * Rule #227 - If that's what's written, then that's what's written. * Rule #229 - Latinum lasts longer than lust. * Rule #235 - Duck; death is tall. * Rule #236 - You can't buy fate. * Rule #239 - Never be afraid to mislabel a product. * Rule #240 - Time, like latinum, is a highly limited commodity. * Rule #242 - More is good... All is better. * Rule #243 - Always leave yourself an out. * Rule #255 - A wife is luxury. A smart accountant is a necessity. * Rule #257 - When the messenger comes to appropriate your profits, kill the messenger. * Rule #261 - A wealthy man can afford anything except a conscience. * Rule #263 - Never allow doubt to tarnish your lust for latinum. * Rule #266 - When in doubt, lie. * Rule #267 - If you believe it, they believe it. * Rule #272 - Always inspect the merchandise before making the deal. * Rule #280 - If it ain't broke, don't fix it. * Rule #284 - Deep down, everyone's a Ferengi. * Rule #285 - No good deed ever goes unpunished. * Rule #287 - Always get someone else to do the lifting. * Rule #288 - Never get into anything you can't get out of. * Rule #289 - A man is only worth the sum of his possessions. * Rule #290 - An angry man is an enemy, and a satisfied man is an ally. * Rule #291 - The less employees know about the cash flow, the smaller the share they can demand. * Rule #292 - Only a fool passes up a business opportunity. * Rule #293 - The more time they take deciding, the more money they will spend. * Rule #294 - A bargain usually isn't. * Rule #431 - When the shooting starts, let the mercenaries handle it! Category:Star Trek Category:Governments Category:Financial Groups Category:Alliances